The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel nozzles, and more specifically, to systems to increase fuel/air mixing within the fuel nozzles.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which may be used to rotate a load, such as an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine may include one or more fuel nozzles to direct the mixture of fuel and air into a combustion region of the gas turbine. In addition, the one or more fuel nozzles may be used to premix the fuel and the air. Unfortunately, poor mixing of the fuel and the air may reduce the flame stability within the combustion region. In addition, non-uniform mixtures of fuel and air may increase the amount of undesirable combustion byproducts, such as nitrogen oxides.